Tukarese Democratic Union
The Tukarese Democratic Union (Tuk. União Democrática Tukarêse) is a political party that was active in Tukarali between 3283 and 3354 and has been refounded in 3362. History The Tukarese Democratic Union was originally founded as the Tukarali Democratic Underground, a resistance movement to the Fascist state dominated by the Staton family that had existed in Tukarali since 3256. Despite attempts at intimidation by the regime, the Tukarali Democratic Underground nominated Geoffrey Thornalley as their presidential candidate in the 3284 election and went on to win the presidency as well as a parliamentary majority in their first ever election. For most of its early history the TDU stood in contest to the representatives of the former Staton regime which continued their party under various names until 3345. When the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali was established in 3354, the majority of the TDU membership voted to suspend the party's activity indefinitely. Some of the members opposed to this decision gravitated towards the Alliance of Liberals and Progressives, while others have applied to join the Society of Patriots. Reestablishment The Tukarese Democratic Union was refounded in 3362 under the leadership of Getulio Araya. In 3366, the TDU won a landslide victory in the elctions and Araya was electcted President of the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali. In April 3367, parliament declared the reestablishment of the Democratic Republic of Tukarali. The Democratic Republic continued the presidential system of government inherited by the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali until the 3372 election, when the parliamentary system was reestablished. With this finalization of the reestablishment process, Araya took over the recreated post of Chancellor of the Democratic Republic, while Julia Guterres was elected to the once more mostly representative position of President. For the following ten years, the government under Chancellor Araya continued the difficult process of cosolidating the Democratic Republic by incremental reforms, and in 3382 Araya yielded the office of Chancellor to Gerard Thomas, who had held various ministerial positions in Araya's cabinets, most recently that of Minister of Finance. At the next election in 3384, however, the Tukarese Democratic Union now led by Thomas lost power to a new grouping calling itself the Most Serene House of Valdiza which seeked to supersede the Democratic Republic by a new monarchy under the newly emerged House of Valdiza. However, the new group failed to win the requisite 2/3 majority to be able to unilaterally establish a new system of government and were restricted to introducing a variety of measures designed to lay the groundwork for a monarchy. Presumably with the aim of winning an increased majority, the De Valdiza government called a snap election for December 3387, which they lost to the Tukarese Democratic Union which was now led by José Magalhães. Being caught somewhat unawares by the early election, Magalhães only managed to form a new cabinet in March 3388. by which time the House of Valdiza had disappeared from the political scene just as fast as it had emerged. Magalhães maintained his position as Chancellor unchallenged until he ceded that office in 3403. The following year, in 3404, he was elected to the mostly representative position of President of the Democratic Republic, while the TDU under his successor as Chancellor, Guálter Basurto, once more won the parliamentary election without any competition, a feat which was repeated in 3408. After the 3412 election, which the TDU lost in a landslide to the Pirate Party, the leadership of the parliamentary party was taken over by Adão Machado, while the presidency of the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Union was assumed by Inigo Araya, the son of Getulio Araya. The TDU lost the elections in 3416 and 3420 to a coalition of the Pirate Party and the Order and Progress Party, and in 3422, when Araya retired, Machado also added the office of President of the Council of the TDU to the parliamentary leadership. It was only in 3428, after the demise of the Order and Progress Party, that the TDU was able to form a new cabinet led by Machado. However, the 3432 election was once more won by the Pirate Party and the TDU was confined to the role of the opposition. Machado handed over the leadership of the parliamentary party to form Minister for Foreign Affairs, Amilcar Simões, but stayed on as president of the party council for for more years, until he was elected President of the Democratic Republic in 3436. That year, the TDU also won a parliamentary majority and Simões became Chancellor as well as President of the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Union. The following 40 years were marked by a continuing antagonism between the TDU and the Pirate Party, with the latter resorting to frequent unfounded allegations of fascism against the TDU at one point. However, for the following 33 years the position of the TDU was unchallendged and it was able to govern with single-party cabinets under Chancellors Amilcar Simões (3436 - 3451) and Aníbal Machado (3451 - 3469). It was only in the April 3468 election that the TDU lost its majority in a three-way race with the Pirates and the newly founded Republican Nationalist Party, and it took more than a year until a new government could be formed, a coalition between the TDU and the RNP, and Héber Passini of the TDU became Chancellor. Passini remained in office with the coalition cabinet after the 3472 election, and when the RNP was dissolved in 3475 formed a new cabinet consisting of TDU ministers only. The TDU government was confirmed in office in 3476 and every subsequent election until 3512. Passini was succeeded as Chancellor in 3479 by Laura Simões, the daughter of Amilcar Simões, who stayed in that office for a record time of 20 years. Simões' successor Tristão Leite managed to defend the TDU's majority in 3500, 3504 and 3508 and finally ceded the chancellorship to Amilcar Abreu. Abreu, who is the son of Laura Simões and former President Oscar Abreu, narrowly failed to to win a majority in 3512 and formed a coalition cabinet withe centre-left Alliance of the Centre until the 3516 election, when the TDU regained a majority and another single party cabinet was formed. In 3520, the TDU failed to fight off the triple challenge presented by the Socialist Workers Party, the Alliance of the Centre and the newly formed Democratic Workers Party and fell back to 46 seats, a loss of 23 and the party`s lowest number of seats since the 3384 election, although it held on to a plurality. Abreu then formed another coalition with the Alliance of the Centre, but there was little cooperation between the two parties in government and the TDU lost a number of important votes in the National Assembly, as the other parties have quite frequently acted together, leaving the TDU de facto powerless to enforce its own agenda. This lead to the 3524 being a catastrophe for the TDU. It fell back to 27 seats, a loss of 19 and its lowest number of seats in the National Assembly for its entire history, The formation of a DWP/SWP cabinet was the first complete change of government since 3436, and the TDU found itself in opposition for the first time in 88 years. Abreu gave up the leadership of the TDU parliamentary party and was succeed by former Minister for Health and Social Affairs, Dorotéia Cabral, who is generally regarded as being a representative of the social liberal wing of the party. Ideology Originally founded as a broad movement ranging from national conservatives to revolutionary socialists, the uniting force for the Tukarese Democratic Union was the opposition to the Staton-personalist Fascist regime, which seemed ignorant of any aspects of the indigenous cultures of Tukarali. After the TDU had first won an election, the centrist and moderate conservative groups within the TDU soon became dominant. This tendency became even more marked after founding chairman Geoffrey Thornalley, who was generally regarded as a liberal, retired from politics. By 3310, the party was firmly established as a center-right and regionalist force. Leadership The party is officially lead by the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Union chaired by its President. The President of the Council chairs all meetings of the party executive and is officially designated as leader by the party statutes. However, in reality the most influential position for most of the TDU's existence turned out to be that of the Leader of the Parliamentary Party. This development was not unexpected, given that the Parliamentary Party Leader always took the office of Chancellor (Head of Government) whenever the TDU had won sufficient votes to claim this position. This distribution of influence did only change when Tukarali switched back to a presidential system and the party ended its ban on the Head of State holding party offices. After the reestablishment of the the Democratic Republic the TDU once more instituted the internal ban on the President of the Democratic Republic holding any party offices. However, unlike during the time before 3354, the offices of President of the Council and Leader of the Parliamentary Party can now be combined, which has so far been the case between 3372 and 3382, between 3397 and 3403, between 3422 and 3432, and for most of the time since 3436. Chairman of the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Revolution * Geoffrey Thornalley (3283 - 3291) Presidents of the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Union * Geoffrey Thornalley (3291 - 3301) * Salomon Monzon (3301 - 3304) * Sebastiano Gallano (3304 - 3312) * Ganbataar Bat-Erdene (3312 - 3318) * Cornelius Tang (3318 - 3333) * Sanjaasürengiin Altankhuyag (3333 - 3339) * Percival Argüello (3339 - 3349) * Marisol Paresi (3349 - 3354) * Getulio Araya (3362 - 3397) * José Magalhães (3397 - 3404) * Diogo Coelho (3404- 3412) * Inigo Araya (3412 - 3422) * Adão Machado (3422 - 3436) * Amilcar Simões (3436 - 3452) * Aníbal Machado (3452 - 3476) * Laura Simões (3476 - 3500) * Tristão Leite (3500 - 3510) * Amilcar Abreu (3510 - 3532) * Dorotéia Cabral (3532 - 3548) * Anatol Abreu (3548 - 3568) * Guilherme Sandoval (3568 -) Leaders of the Parliamentary Party * Kristof Rivers (3284 - 3289) * Edmund Chu (3289 - 3295) * Guo Gilberto Araya (3295 - 3308) * Lionel Ning (3308 - 3312) * Sebastiano Gallano (3312 - 3330) * Marisol Paresi (3330 - 3349) * Andreas Magbantay (3349 - 3354) * Aurelia Morino (3366 - 3372) * Getulio Araya (3372 - 3382) * Gerard Thomas (3382 - 3384) * José Magalhães (3384 - 3403) * Guálter Basurto (3403 - 3412) * Adão Machado (3412 - 3432) * Amilcar Simões (3432 -3451) * Aníbal Machado (3451 - 3469) * Héber Passini (3469 - 3479) * Laura Simões (3479 - 3499) * Tristão Leite (3499 - 3510) * Amilcar Abreu (3510 -3524) * Dorotéia Cabral (3524 - 3544) * Elias Estéves (3544 - 3548) * Anatol Abreu (3548 - 3564) * Guilherme Sandoval (3564 - 3574) * João Abril (3574 -) Public Officials Heads of State President of the Democratic Republic * Geoffrey Thornalley, (November 3284 - August 3291) * Leo Johnson, (August 3291 - August 3295) * Vilhelmo Magbantay, (August 3297 - August 3301) * Salomon Monzon, (June 3304 - November 3308) * Guo Gilberto Araya, (November 3308 - November 3312) * Lionel Ning, (November 3312 - November 3316) * Ganbataar Bat-Erdene, (June 3318 - May 3323) * Rena Surab, (May 3323 - May 3327) * Puntsagiin Bayar, (May 3327 - May 3331) * Sanjaasürengiin Altankhuyag, (November 3339 - November 3344) * Andreas Magbantay, (November 3344 - December 3345) * Getulio Araya, (April 3366 - May 3372) * Julia Guterres, (May 3372 - April 3380) * João Tepper, (April 3380 - April 3384) * Manoel Jobim (December 3387 - April 3396) * Hélder Olazábal (April 3396 - April 3404) * José Magalhães (April 3404 - 3412) * Estevão Medeiros (3428 - 3432) * Adão Machado (3436 - 3444) * Raimundo Taniguchi (3444 - 3452) * Amilcar Simões (3452 -3460) * Pierrick Basurto (3460 -3468) * Oscar Abreu (3468 - 3476) * Aníbal Machado (3476 - 3484) * Cristóvão Hisakawa (3484 - 3492) * Héber Passini (3492 -3500) * Laura Simões (3500 -3508) * João Capaldi(3508 - 3516) * Luisa Machado (3516 - 3524) * Amilcar Abreu (3532 - 3540) * Alvaro Veles (3540 - 3548) * Dorotéia Cabral (3548 - 3556) * Elias Estéves (3556 - 3564) * Amadeo Gonsalves (3564 - 3568) * Anatol Abreu (3572 - 3576) Ulsyn Yerönkhiilögch * Andreas Magbantay, (December 3345 - April 3349) * Marisol Paresi, (April 3349 - April 3354) Heads of Government Chancellor * Edmund Chu, (3291 - 3295) * Guo Gilberto Araya, (3297 - 3301, 3304 - 3308) * Lionel Ning, (3308 - 3312) * Sebastiano Gallano (3312 - 3318, 3323 - 3330) * Marisol Paresi (3330 - 3345) * Getulio Araya, (3372 - 3382) * Gerard Thomas (3382 - 3384) * José Magalhães (3388 - 3403) * Guálter Basurto (3403 - 3412) * Adão Machado (3428 - 3432) * Amilcar Simões (3436 - 3451) * Aníbal Machado (3451 - 3469) * Héber Passini (3469 - 3479) * Laura Simões (3479 -3499) * Tristão Leite (3499 - 3510) * Amilcar Abreu (3510 - 3524) * Dorotéia Cabral (3528 -3544) * Elias Estéves (3544 - 3548) * Anatol Abreu (3548 - 3564) Ulsyn Yerönkhii Said * Marisol Paresi (3345 - 3349) Category:Political parties in Tukarali Category:Politics of Tukarali Category:Tukarali Category:Political parties